Maximum performance of a motor vehicle, such as, for example, a racing vehicle, is achieved, at least in part, by maximizing the tire traction of the vehicle. This is particularly important for optimizing cornering performance of the motor vehicle. The size of the surface area of contact between the tires and the road, the amount of time of that the tires contact the road, and the loading of the tires are important parameters for achieving optimal driving performance. These parameters may be met by providing the vehicle tires with the desired camber, caster and suspension height for the given conditions. Suspension height is the distance measured from some specific point on the body, frame, or suspension to the ground. Camber is the amount that the vehicle tires tilt in (negative) or out (positive) at the top, when viewed from the front of the vehicle. Caster is the angle formed by the forward (negative) or rearward (positive) tilt of the steering axis from the vertical axis. The camber adjustment occurs in a first plane whereas the caster adjustment occurs in a second plane, generally transverse to the first plane, albeit both adjustments are measured relative to the vertical axis. The camber, caster and the suspension height may therefore be adjusted to achieve optimal driving performance.
The optimal conditions for a vehicle alignment system may vary, however, from instance to instance. For example, the preferred alignment system may vary from one car to another, from one course to another and even from one day to another due to varying external conditions. The desired characteristics of the system may vary, for instance, because of changes in the surface from surface damage, rubber and oil accumulation, weather conditions, etc. It is therefore desired to provide a vehicle alignment system permitting easy and ready adjustment of steering parameters such as suspension height, caster and camber which may be performed without excessive specialized equipment and at any location, even at a race track before or during an automobile race.